Conflicts and Convictions
by Remnant.of.Zexion
Summary: In a dark future, Sonic grows cold and secluded. after a violent faceoff with Tails over the chaos emeralds, Tails leaves Sonics side. Can the young Kitsune leave sonics shadow long enough to stop a war that could tear station square apart? Chpt 4 up!
1. Four Years Ago

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic and the rest, would I be sitting here eating cheese doodles for dinner?

Here is the full summary. In the near future, Sonics heart gathers ash, and he grows secluded and ruthless. In a cold fight with his once best friend about whom the owner of the chaos emeralds are, Tails leaves Sonics side. Now can the kitsune step out of Sonics shadow when the fight grows into a war that threatens to rip station square apart?

P.S. here's a little age guide.

Sonic: 18

Amy: 18

Knuckles: 20

Rouge: 22

Shadow: I think he's 50 or something.

Tails: 15

Cream: 14

The undermining dark pall of clouds started to thin as the crowd separated to make way for the one true blue hero. Shadow stood, the usual mocking grin slapped across his face. Once again, it was a race to decide who the fastest hedgehog is, and a crowd had gathered around radical highway. This one would be it, the proving marathon. Sonic could feel the adrenalin pumping through his limbs as shadow greeted him in his familiar way. "Ill give you a bit of credit, faker. You actually had the guts to come here and accept your premature defeat!" Shadow said bluntly, staring directly in front of him. Sonic simply gave a half a toss of his head "I don't need your commentary, black balls. Its time to put up or shut up, and ill be there at the end when all is said and done" sonic said emphatically, to which shadow gave a low grunt.

Knuckles the echidna walked to the center of the starting line, his oversized gloved hand wrapped around a checkered flag. He cleared his throat, and began." Both of you ready?" The Hedgehogs simply gave a half nod, fully focused. Knuckles gave a pause for drama, because every race needs to have one. "GO!" he said, the flag draping down to the pavement. The two shot off like a pair of rockets, going as fast as they could. At first sonic had the lead, cutting in front of shadow every chance he could. Just as the first set of obstacles neared, he felt a pain equal to that of a family of Lemurs clawing their way out of your gallbladder. Sonic fell on one knee, seeing a spear of yellow energy land in front of him. He made a snarling motion at his dark counterpart, and immediately took off again.

Shadow was leaping and bounding off of every shortcut as he could find, and sonic always had to take the obvious route because unlike shadow he was never here in this particular stage. It came to the big bridge, and Shadow launched off onto the platform above. Sonic was busy looking up and cursing loudly, he didn't manage to see the gigantic gap in front of him.

Ever take a big step because you think there is another stair on a staircase? Magnify that times a billion. Sonic tumbled around screaming helplessly, flailing and releasing a bodily fluid that should be unleashed in a mall urinal or some other place. After a minute of thrashing around, sonic gained control again, but was helpless to…float faster that Shadows speed. Shadow had a good half a mile on him before sonic felt ground again, and gained even more when a sudden burst of vertigo overtook sonic.

The crowd waiting at the big goal ring was buzzing with anticipation, argument and illegal betting. When everyone took up their binoculars and say a red and black blur high up and off in the distance, half of the crowd cheered, and half let out a moan. Shadow was grinning the entire race, and he began to bask in his glory. When a sight behind him made him…well, ill put it this way. If he had Bob the Builder Pajamas on, they would be filled with extra Manure for them to fix. Sonic was speeding towards him at a rate unimaginable, a look of sheer determination in his eyes.

Shadow knew he had to hurry, as the springboard to launch to the winning platform drew nearer. In the back sonic was focusing on shadows movements. He couldn't catch up to him now, he had to do something. When two thoughts popped into his head. One was in a voice that sounded nasally, kind of like Urcle's. Why is it so damn hard to get through a highway? Shouldn't cars be able to get through here?

The other, more important thought was one of those bad voices, and had sonic not listened to it, this would have been a much happier tale. But the heat of the race made him rely on impulse. And that thought sounded like the right thing to do: **Sonic wind. Do it. Now**

Sonic didn't even have to charge for it, the wind flew from his gloved hands. He smiled when it made direct contact, but too late did he realize what he had done.

Shadows grin had faded as his feet sped up to get to that springboard. His first thought was obvious. **That stupid faker can't get to me! I did it! I am the ultimate life form, baby! **His celebrations were short lived, as the sound of ripping metal stung his ears, and his legs failed to move as the muscles were ripped by wind. He actually more of stumbled onto the springboard, his eyes glancing backwards when he was launched into the air.

Shadow was sent twisting into the sky, heading a little off to the side of the platform. He awoke to see the land rushing towards him, and he dared not scream. He put out his hands as impulse pushed him, but he didn't feel the crush of landing on concrete. Shadow opened his eyes, and his hands were loosely handing onto the railing on the side.

He looked below him; an infinite blackness looked as through it was a beast trying to swallow him. He looked worriedly at the already catapulting down sonic. Sonic rushed to the side, and put out his hand. Shadow took it of course, but then something snapped in sonic. A pounding voice kept banging against his temples, as if it was taunting him. **The race! You can still win the race! Drop him now!** Sonic was in a trance, and surprisingly trying to decide between his dilemma. He looked down at shadow, a broken clockwork smirk on his mug. Shadows eyes widened. "What are you waiting for!? Pull me up fak- I mean Sonic!" he said. Sonic simply shook his head." This is a race for the best hedgehog. I think im about to prove who is the best." Sonic said smiling, and shook his hand loose

Shadow just gasped, as the infinite abyss swallowed him whole, until there was nothing left. Sonic just stood up, a new fire in his eyes. He walked slowly and casually to the finish ring. The crowd stared at him, some shocked, some angry, and some still in denial.

Sonic touched the swirling ring "I win." He declared, in an unusually deep voice, that thrill seekers tone disappeared. Knuckled glared at him, his fists shaking. Rouge had her hands on knuckles, trying to calm him down. Amy had balled him her hands and had her face down, eyes unseen. And tails looked unbelieving at his true blue, always-heroic friend, who cackled lightly at everyone's shocked reactions. The silence cut like a razor blade. Knuckles snapped away from rouge, and spun sonic around. He started to shake sonic violently and yell. "Bring him back sonic! Do you realize what you did?! BRING SHADOW BACK NOW!" knuckles yelled in response to Sonics creepy laugh. Sonic looked up, and even his furs seemed darker " don't touch me. This was a race to see who was the best. I just proved it once-" he glanced at Amy for some reason " and for all. Shadow would have done the same thing." Knuckles cursed under his breath. "You know that's wrong. Just think about what you did sonic…its irreversible." Sonic stared deep into space, still silent. "Maybe…maybe your right. But…I did what I had to. Nothing more." Sonic said callously, and before knuckles had a chance to argue further, sped off into the distance.

Sonic always loved running with a passion. It was the time when he was alone, and no one could touch him. He ran blindly through the streets of station square, his eyes closed in thought. **You did what you had to. You have always trusted your impulse, sonic the hedgehog. Why would it betray you now?** Sonic seemed to smile at that thought, the crushing weight of guilt became slightly lighter. **Besides, that arrogant bastard needed to be put in his place. You were just the person to do it.** His eyes narrowed…was this what his thoughts had become? Was…maybe this was…sonic the hedgehog. The real one.

4 years later…

Sonic slammed the empty bottle on the end table; embers of the golden painkiller flew through the air. He sat alone in the darkness of the room; the faint glow of some idiotic show was the only light here. He was in tail's house, in the mystic ruins. His bloodshot eyes darted around the room, looking for another beer. He saw one across the room on the kitchen counter. He yawned mockingly. Sonic the hedgehog wasn't supposed to get his own things. For his past heroism, he should have maids. But the president said the relief of everyone in the world should be reward enough. To hell with that arrogant 'suit.

His dilated pupils were soon covered by eyelids, which felt like Rhinos. Sonic drifted off to sleep, in the midst of his own filth. A sonic hero, indeed.

Empty whiteness. Across the horizon, a taunting empty space was all that sonic could see. Sonic smiled. An empty space for running as far as he could. Sonic felt his feet spin like a tornado as he flew across the landscape, the breeze feeling like a sharp blessing. After running for a while, he noticed he felt hard landscape across his worn feet. His eyes drifted open, and he noticed a pavement road under his feet. The walls were becoming pixilated, and black. Eventually, the scene of radical highway drifted into view. He was back on the starting line, Knuckles still happily idiotic, Amy still swooning, and Shadow…still alive. He felt like he got a second chance, when he looked into space. No matter how he cursed it, it was still a pixilated black. But as he bent down, and felt the concrete, it felt cold and lifeless. The air still sharp and windy, just as on that night. He could even feel that revitalizing adrenalin boost he craved. But…it still wasn't real! And it wouldn't ever be again. Sonic isn't one to admit a mistake but maybe…maybe he could of…taken a different choice. Maybe.

The blaring alarm cut into Sonics sleep like a katana. He slapped around, first hitting wood, then keys, then a banana…then the clock. He shoved hit out of the wall, but his sore body didn't have the strength to unplug hit he let out a low whimper. "Taiiiiilllls…tails! Shut off this god damn alarm!" he called, his face down on the armrest of the sofa.

Tails walked out of the bathroom, in full pilot gear. He had the scarf, loose fitting shirt and a pair of baggy sweats, even the anime-ish goggles wee on his forehead. He gave a sigh. "Sonic…maybe you should get out more…" he said, putting the clock back on the table and shutting it off. Sonic gave a low bloodshot glare. "I am sorry my lifestyle doesn't fit Tails The Almighty's critique, but last time I checked, I AM SONIC THE FREAKING HEDHEHOG, AND YOU'RE THE SIDEKICK!!" he snarled, blowing tails off. Tails picked up a few peanuts, half month old yogurt, a jar of half empty peanut butter and some ostrich egg shells. Tails eyed them for a few seconds before picking them up and taking out the trash.

"So why are you dressed up today, Orville?" Sonic said, giggling at his stupid joke. Tails rolled his eyes. "I unlike some people, have work to do. I'm gonna be gone most of today." He said in a narcissistic way. Sonic scoffed. "Shut up peach fuzz." Tails was poking around, and cleaning up various shot glasses, when he gasped, and gave a worrying eye to his best friend. He walked in front of sonic. "Sonic…what's this?!" he

Asked impatiently. Sonic raised one eye to him. " That is four hits of ecstasy-" he swiped the shot glass that housed the pills. "- Which you ain't gonna steal." He said rudely. Tails gave a frown and opened his mouth to speak when sonic cut him off "- ahem. Me sonic hero, you insignificant tag-along."

Tails gave a scowl, and walked off muttering, "I'm not a tag along." The sound of a roaring jet engine interrupted Sonics pill shootin'. His eyes soon shrank, and his pupils went wide as he started laughing, and grew more and more hysterical." Got milk! I just got that!" he sputtered through hysterics.

Tails arrived around one a.m to the sound of crashing and tearing. He walked into the living room to find a virtual ground zero. Sonic was running circles around the sofa; shot glasses and broken bottles littered the floor. Large piles of needles were slammed into the wall. And he thought he saw a hookers lacy legs, but it was just a tipped over chair that sonic dressed in pantyhose for…some…reason. Tails immediately flared. "SONIC!!WHAT THE HELL IS GOI-" Tails got cut of when sonic grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall. "Where you been, buddy?" he said, that same fire in his eyes that was there 4 years ago. Tails struggled to breathe against Sonics strong grip, but it was useless. Sonic pressed harder as tails grew purple in the face. "WELL!?" he screeched. Tails managed to scrape out "w-work…" sonic scraped him against the wall and down to the ground. He leaned in real close and tails could smell the stench of scotch. " Doing what at work, friend?" he asked. Tails stuttered nervously. This was a side of sonic he had never seen." O-oh...nothing...you know, the u-usual." He said followed by a nervous laugh. Sonics gloved hands balled into a fist. "Wrong answer, buddy old pal." He said, rearing back. Tails put up his hands and sputtered out instinctively "wait! Ill tell you…I was delivering the chaos emeralds to the art museum…that's all, I swear!!" sonic scoffed and stood back up to full height, and the world stood still for a few minutes as the cutting silence filled the room. Sonics face twisted into an enraged one, as he struck tails with all his might. Before he knew what happened, tails was on the starchy, carpeted floor. He couldn't see it, but he was sure blood had escaped his mouth. Sonic stood over him, still angry. " You gave MY chaos emeralds to some art museum?! Tails…tails, that's not a good thing to do. Those fabulous gems, they are my property. "He said, wringing his hands.

He grabbed tails by the scruff of his little neck, and slapped him across the face. The sting settled in, and tails seethed through his teeth. He turned a tear stained face to sonic. "Please sonic…think about what your doing!" he cried, as sonic shook his finger. " Ah ah ah…remember, I am the sonic hero. And you" he struck him again, still holding the frightened young kitsune. "And you, are the overshadowed baby. "He declared the last part of his sentence was filled with hate.

Sonic beat his friend that night. I wish I could tell you why, but I couldn't. Probably the debilitating drugs, but I don't think that was the whole of it. I think sonic beat tails, because he didn't stop him four years ago.

Tails lay awake in the winter twilight. His pillow was stained with a salty gray, and a taunting maroon. He needed to get sonic help…he needed to help himself. Sonic ha left earlier, saying he needed to clear his mind. But tails knew where he was going. He was going to get his 'property' back. And he couldn't stop him. Tails flicked his twin appendages in nervousness.

And even as he slept, tails knew he was the one to stop sonic. **Sonic needs to be put in his place. And he was just the person to do it.**

There you go, chapter one! Yeah, I know sonic is OOC, but its supposed to be a darker sonic, anyway. Don't worry shadow fans; your black hedgie isn't gone forever. So review please. And flames are accepted, as long as they are fairly critique. Not ' Omg!1! u r so g4y!!1!LoL!11! u suck ur a g4y f4g and I'm 1337!!1!!LOL!1


	2. Switchblade

Disclaimer: Right now, as I write this chapter, I am eating 'Easy Mac' out of a dirty frying pan. Does that sound like something the owner of Sonic would do? No. No it does not.

The bittersweet gust of wind trickled down her quills, setting the tips on an icy fire. The quicksilver of her blades glided down the rink, cutting into the ice. The icy spay tickled her eyelashes as the world seemed to blur around her. **Maybe this was why Sonic was running all the time?** Amy thought, her glowering smile wiped off her face. **Sonic…** She thought, tears welling up in her mascara-covered eyes. The droplets soon gained frost, so she shook them away. That monster wasn't her Sonikku. As far as she was concerned, when Shadow died, Sonikku died. And she had grown up since then. Maybe she could accept that…maybe not. She crossed her arms and pouted. That stupid Sonic ruined her skating trip!

She took off her skates, putting all the way home. Walking amongst the busy and hollow streets of Station Square, Amy was pondering what she could do for the rest of the day. While she was walking, some stupid stranger had the audacity to bump in to her. Her, of all people! She turned around indignantly, shaking her hand. "Watch where you are going, buddy!" she said, hands on her hips. A figure in a ruffled black jacket turned around quickly, face covered by a hood. "Sorry…umm, miss." The stranger guessed. Amy looked appalled "Don't you know who I am?! I'm Amy The Hedg-" "Amy!?" the figure said, pulling their hood down. A mature-looking Tails stood there, eyes full of liquid and face streamed with the red rash of tears. Amy stared "Tails?! Oh hey, Tails!" she said excitedly. Tails lurched forward into Amy's red dress, and started to cry. In between sobs, Tails managed to whimper out "Amy…please…" Amy didn't know what to do. So she simply put her hand behind the young foxes head, and stroked him slightly. And for a moment then, the gray streets of the city seemed a bit more hollow, and the faint shadow of Tails crying and Amy trying to comfort was the only other thing on the sidewalk. And Tails was crying. Bawling like an eight year old. Crying like Tails. The younger one. And maybe the real one.

Last night…

Imprints of footprints were buried in the concrete as the hyper blue-blur bounced against the walls, pillars and any other solid objects in the Courach Museum of Arts. The bullets whizzed by Sonics head, as a faint chuckle escaped his powdered white lips. There were two security guards trying for their life to hit this damned 'hog. A host of eight other unfortunate beings were slewn across the floor. The first guard pulled the trigger in a continued attempt, when the damning sound of a clicking, empty chamber ringed through the 'battlefield'. He threw his gun in a desperate attempt, but sonic bounced off of the window he was on, and caught it. Spinning wildly, the quills cut and sheared the flesh off of the face of the first guard, landing with ease. The second guard just turned towards the noise, his finger pulling back. But it was sadly too late. Sonic swung the empty chambered gun and knocked the loaded one from the petrified guards fingertips. Sonic grabbed it like a professional, and fired three times; once in the chest, the left shoulder and finally in the left cheek. Stumbling back, he fell over another compatriots decaying right arm. Blood stained walls, eight dead bodies and at least five hundred bullets later, at ground zero, Sonic the hedgehog was victorious.

"HOOOYAAAHHH!!!" Sonic cried out, thrusting his arm into the air victoriously. The world around him was still spinning, a blur of reality. He quickly wiped off of his lips, and scoured the facility. Cameras dotted the walls, but they were quickly disposed of with a sonic wind; tape included. He merely had to waltz in callously, making his way towards the back. He grinned as he reached his prize. "That damn baby came in use after all…"Sonic said, chuckling. He quickly surveyed the area the emeralds stood upon. Bulletproof glass, invisible lasers and motion sensors. **Pah. This may be criminal proof, but it aint SONIC proof, baby!** He thought, grinning. He cracked his knuckles, and raised them in the air overdramatically. "Sonic wind!" he said, the ripping vortex tore through his hands. It slashed the walls, the cameras, the lasers glass and the cases around the emeralds. They made an annoying 'tink' against the jewels. In five seconds he had managed to destroy the pride and joy of the Courach Museum of Art; their security system. Putting on his trademark adventure grin, he strided to the cases. His eyes went wide. His mouth tensed up. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, TAILS!!!" he screeched, and the echo of his voice bounced back at him. He listened, and in a tiny corner in his mind something nagged at him. Something told him that wasn't his voice. That wasn't his concern right now. His concern was there were only six chaos emeralds on display.

In the present…

Tails stared in disgust at the mug of cocoa in his hands. This is what you give to a troubled kid. He isn't a kid anymore. At least, he didn't like to think he is. Tails was seated in Amy Rose's living room. A warm quilt was draped over him, as Amy milled around in the kitchen doing SOMETHING…

Amy was sitting next to the troubled kitsune, the slight tapping of the rain against the window was the only thing heard in the room. Amy breathed in deep, and put her hand on Tails shoulder. "Now Tails…tell me again what has happened in the past four years." " Things have changed, Ames. People have changed. S…well, he has changed. A lot." Tails said, rubbing his sinuses. He couldn't even say the word Sonic without filling with hate. He missed his best friend, and this damn monster changed him somehow. " He's started to do drugs. At first, I thought it was just to relive some of the pain of…Shadows death. But he started a problem. Alcohol, needles, crime. It all became some big fuckin' twister of seething self-degradation. And it started to affect the people around him. I.e. me. He started having nightmares about the accident. And he would come into my room, no self-advance and beat me. Sometimes I would fend him off, and give him a mark or two-" he grinned at that part. "- But most of the time I…I just couldn't do it." He said sadly, tears welling up in his beady little eyes.

Amy tried to hold herself together. The little guy didn't look anything like the energetic fox she had know just four years ago. It wasn't right! "So…I don't mean to be rude, but why didn't you leave him?" Tails looked up. " Because somewhere in there is my best friend, damnit! I can't just abandon him! But…maybe…maybe it's just a delusion. I don't know anymore Ames. Please help me out here!" he said, the last part had a bit of plight in it. Tails held his head down. "Sonics gonna come after me…I need your place to stay." Amy looks at him, as if there was something he wasn't telling her. Tails sighed, and pulled out a shiny light azure emerald, glistening in the light. Amy gasped. "Tails! Why do you have that!? Its nothing but trouble!"

Tails sighed. "I know that Ames, but this one is special. Sonic gave it to me the night of the race. He said to hold onto it so he doesn't get the possibility of cheating. He just forgot about it afterwards. It's the closest remnant of the real Sonic I have!" He cried. Amy sighed. "Alright Tails. All right. Lets just rest for now, and talk about this in the morning, ok?" Tails nodded lightly, still depressed.

The storm worsened outside, as did the tension inside. It felt like a grinding gear would pop every time they tried to talk, the scraping tearing against their mind. Eventually, they both slept comfortably, warm in the comfortable apartment.

A thunderbolts shockwave jolted Tails awake. He stared around the dim lit room. No matter how hard he tried, his body refused to go back to sleep. He turned on the T.V, hoping for a late night movie. What he got was something that would ruin the rest of his life.

A news report blared on the screen, a handsome reporter talking in an oddly energetic way, considering the situation. "Just outside the Mystic ruins today, a house was burned down. The current residents abandoned it, but it seems to have lots of drugs and alcohol stashed inside. The garage seems to hold a plane called the Tornado, which was disassembled. The police are investigating further, but no new details are available at this time." Tails stared wide-eyed at the screen. He had to get out of here! First he should tell Amy

In the back, Duct tape muffled a scream.

Tails spun around, and before he took a step, he ran into a figure. Stumbling down, he could smell the cocaine and vodka scent drifting into his nostrils. Sonic leaned down close to his former best friend. Lightning flashed, and all tails could make out is the glimmer of a switchblade

Sonic grinned as he leaned down. He could feel the stench of sweat wavering towards him. "Hey…buddy old pal. How are you doing?" Tails backed up until a wall blocked his back. Sonic smiled "Lets make this simple. Give me back the emerald, and you will be as good as new in about…six to eight months." He chuckled lightly. Tails drew angry. This was his time to prove himself! He wasn't going to let Sonic push him around, God damn it! Tails threw a punch towards the blue blur himself, hoping to catch him off guard.

Sonic was fully prepared. He grabbed Tails's gloved hand, and flipped him over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to react, sonic charged with the switchblade. He stuck it right it Tails's ribcage. Pinning him against the wall, sonic sneered. Tails pulled back for a punch, but Sonic raised his hand to block. Tails countered by delivering a sharp kick to Sonics side. He stumbled back, but held onto the switchblade. Tails charged with a punch. It connected, the crack of bone and flesh against flesh and bone filled the room.

Tails fired another punch, but Sonic blocked it with his hand. He tried to swing the blade at his friend's head, but Tails ducked. He tripped up Sonic by pushing him over the bridge of their fists. While he was on the ground, Tails grabbed the switchblade and grinned. His side hurt like hell but he was winning! Sadly, he got arrogant and charged Sonic, trying for a stab. Sonic grabbed the blade by clasping his hands on the shaft. He twisted around, and hit tails with the blunt end.

Tails stumbled back, and got hit again and again with the rough, cool steel. It stung when his hit, but drew some pain away from his stab wound. Eventually, Tails fell down on the carpeted floor. His breath was rythmatic with Sonics, as he too dropped down. They stood on opposite sides of the room, in a fierce stare down. Sonic decided to play a game with his best friend. He slid the blade into the center of the floor, mocking the young fox. Whoever dared move first might win or lose. A thunderbolt crackled outside, as if to add to the drama.

Tails taunted the 'hog, reaching towards the blade and drawing back at the last moment. Finally, the fox lashed out. But there is a reason the call him the blue blur. He rushed towards tails at max speeds, and did a clean-cut roundhouse to the young kitsunes head. Luckily, Tails grabbed the knife before he was kicked back. Another stare down was cut short when Sonic blitzed, forcing tails to take a swing. Sonic reared his hands out, a faint glow silently casting a pall over his hands. Seconds before the knife touched Sonics head, a sharp wind came tunneling through the room. Tails was thrown back vigorously, crashing through the wall of concrete.

Falling three stories, Tails could only see the wind pass his face, the neon lights surrounding him creating a sickening glow. Awaiting the crash, he could see the grin on Sonics face watching him drag down. The crash was explosive, yet drowned out with the big storm. A little crater housed the fox, as he slowly stood up. His whole body ached, his joints feeling like rusty nails against his marrow.

Sonic wasn't going to take this crap, ANYMORE!!! He was Sonic the hedgehog, the strongest creature on this planet! He made a spur of the moment decision, jumping down with the knife drawn.

Tails raised up slowly, when that same impulse that makes us or shapes us nagged at the back of his cerebrum. **Fight! You can't quit now!** His bloodshot face rose to that damned hedgehog. All he could do raise his fist. And that was enough.

Sonic collided with Tails gloved hand, overshooting his mark. He simply fell to the cold, drenched pavement below, drops falling off his figure. Some clear, some crimson. Tails stood there, looking down at his rival, his best friend. His idol. Had he won? Was it all over? He backed up a few feet and fell there, staring at the motionless figure. He closed his eyes and felt the raindrops upon his fur. His senses snapped back to him as he heard movement. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. Sonic was standing across from him, looking unscathed. Sonic snarled. "I told you to make this easy! I could have let you live, but you just don't know when a fight can't be won, do you Tails?" Sonic cursed above the storm. He drew the switch blade and ran, cutting the raindrops as he moved. Tails had no time to react. The knife went through his shoulderblade, narrowly missing his neck. Sonic drew back for another strike…

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

One minute Sonic was within killing distance, and the next there was a light. A green light. And then there was blackness. Nothing but darkness.

Sonic cursed to himself, and began searching again, the raindrops smoothing across his silky blue quills.

Gee, I wonder who did the chaos control? Eh, there's chapter 2 for you, I promise the third will be longer with more characters. Please review, its what makes writing worth it.


	3. Nothingspace

Disclaimer: I live in a box. Sonics creator lives in a mansion. I eat T.V dinners. Sonics creator eats French feasts. I wipe with sandpaper. Sonics creator wipes with other poor people. Get it?

Blackness. Nothing but the suffocating void of blackness filled Tails eyes as he frantically scanned the area, eyes darting amongst the void. Suddenly, footsteps crackled in the darkness, gripping Tails with the icy gauntlet of fear. He froze, expecting the worse, when off in the distance, a light turned on. A hedgehog shape stood there, the mere silhouette mocking him. Tails struggled to stand, only collapsing at his efforts. He dreaded the worst as the figure drew nearer…

The sickening icy mist of the end of a storm twirled through the air, biting the bystanders. Sonic marched with pride and arrogance, skidding across the icy street. Striding across the now smooth asphalt, he approached a sickening white plastic door, in a disgusting suburban sesspool. He slammed his gloved hands down on the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Sonic the hedgehog shouldn't have to wait for Nothin'! When the door finally cracked open, a familiar crimson echidna stood there, eyes wide at the appearance of the blue blur.

Knuckles was greeted immediately. With a fist in his face

Knuckles flew back, stumbling for a few moments before falling flat on his back. Sonic stepped forward, smirking. Before knuckles could even grasp what was going on, Sonics foot slammed into Knuckles stomach, pinning him on the linoleum. Sonic stood, a cocky grin on his face. " Hey knuckles old buddy! How long has it been? Wait let me guess, let me guess! I think…about 4 YEARS!!" he screeched, and with that word pushed down harder. Knux couldn't even get the wind back in him, how could he resist. Much to his surprise, Sonic let him up, and motioned for him to follow. Helping himself to Knuckles sofa, he called him over. As Knuckles warily walked, Sonic began sputtering his 'master plan'. "Ok, Knux, I came here for a reason other to punch you in the face. Though that was fun. I got a plan, something you should be behind. I got myself six chaos emeralds right here, and I'm planning on the seventh very soon. Once I get em' all, I got a plan. I am going to reawaken Chaos!"

The light told Tails all he needed to know. Shadow stood not 20 feet away from him, only something was wrong. Shadow was dead! He saw him die! Tails clenched his teeth. "Alright Sonic…I…I give up. I can't fight you anymore…" Tails muttered the last part. The figure scoffed. " If you've got an attitude like that, fox boy, your never going to defeat that faker before he goes insane." Tails eyes widened. "Sh-Shad-dow?!" he asked with hope returning to his gray voice. Project Shadow, in half of its glory, loomed above the defeated fox. Half its glory, because Shadow was seriously wounded. A big gash on his left side, cheekbone broken, Vertebrae bent like a broken arrow, left foot missing and a host of other fatal injuries that are fun for the whole family. Tails managed to pick himself up, and slowly glided towards him formerly dead friend. Shadow put his hand up, to stop Tails. " Let me tell you a story, little boy." He said in a darker tone. Tails looked off to the left. "I'm not a little boy…" he said in a discouraged tone. Shadow went on. " Four years ago, what that faker did to me was unforgivable. He killed two very important parts of me that day. Number one, he destroyed the part that makes Project Shadow a living being. The part that makes me more than just a think tank on wheels. I don't eat, I don't sleep, and I don't feel or see. I just am now. And with that he destroyed the part of me that regenerates. Hence the disfigurements. Number two; he ruined the part of me that could ever trust anyone like him again. That day, four years ago, I swore revenge against my convictor. But…look at me Fox boy! I can't even function right, let alone battle that psychopath." Shadow said, emotionless and cold. Tails sighed. **Damn it Sonic, if you knew the pain you'd caused… **Tails thought. "So…why'd you warp me here?" the young fox said, bewildered.

Shadow looked away. " Fox boy, you've seen what that damn faker has done, right? I know he's your friend. Hell, for the time I was with you guys, I thought you two were gay. But that's not important. What's important is you have to kill Sonic."

Knuckles looked at Sonic like he was a T-rex in a clown suit that was smoking a bowl and feeling up a piglet. "WHAT!?" he asked, outraged. Did that crack head not remember when they released Chaos last time? He flooded, and damn near destroyed the city! Sonic saw Knuckles surprised face, and shook his head. "Relax, Knux. I got it all figured out. If fancy little jewel thingy can control the chaos emeralds, then once we release Chaos and give him the emeralds, then you can control him! We can take this whole damn world if we want to!" Knuckles had to act quickly. Sonic has really fucking snapped! But he was too fast to take on one on one… maybe if he could get some help… that's it! If he could call Rogue, then they both could take him…but he needed to distract Sonic somehow…."YO KNUCKLEHEAD!!" Sonic burst out, making Knux jump five feet in the air. Sonic burst out laughing as Knuckles let out a low growl. He has to hurry and call her, before things got violent in this place.

Tails looked at Shadow like he was a T-rex in a…aww, you know. "Kill Sonic?! I couldn't kill Sonic! He is my best friend!" Tails cried. Shadow sneered, " Was your best friend. Do you really think that mental case is your Sonic?" Tails sighed. Why him, of all people? Tails looked up " So, where is here?" he said, looking around. There was only that mysterious light, and an empty, suffocating void. Shadow shrugged. " I honestly don't know. I was wandering around the city, looking for that knucklehead. I thought he was strong enough. Then I saw you and the faker fighting, I knew you had finally gotten strong enough. I was walking up to you, and then you used the chaos control." Tails nearly choked on his own tongue. " I used it?!" he said, his eyes wide. Shadow nodded. "I was just as surprised as you were. To think, chaos energy was in me, Sonic and you…maybe it's in the whole damn gang." Shadow said, trailing off. He snapped back after a few moments, realizing something. " I think were in nothingspace…" shadow muttered, staring at the surprised young fox.

Knuckles frantically picked up the phone. He had managed to distract Sonic with the T.V his huge fingers stumbled on the keys, as he kept looking over his shoulder. This was disturbingly different from himself. The phone rang a couple times, as if just to spite him. When finally there was a click and a voice surging through. On the other end, the casual voice of Rouge the bat was echoing through. "Hello, this is your better speaking. Who is calling?" knuckles spoke impetuously, but as quiet as possible. " Rouge. Sonics here. He's fucking snapped. He is gonna summon Chaos again! You have to get down to my house right away." There was a pause as Rouge sunk all this in. " Knux, if his is a joke, it isn't fun-" She was cut off, as the dooming click of a disconnected line met Knuckles ears. He reached down to dial again, but then saw his problem.

A sharp gust of wind had cut the phone cord.

" What the fuck is nothingspace!?" Tails demanded. Shadow looked back at him. "Nothingspace is the space you travel in when you use Chaos control across long distances. Apparently you didn't think about where you wanted to go. You just wanted to get far away. So the Chaos emerald brought you here." Tails reached into his…well wherever the hell everyone puts their stuff even though they don't have pockets, and pulled out the azure emerald. He stared at it for a while, and looked up to Shadow. "So how do we get out?" shadow narrowed his eyes. " You warp out. So go ahead fox boy." He nodded towards Tails. Tails looked at him questionably. "How the hell do I do that?" Shadow sighed. " Do I have to do everything around here?!" he said, limping up to Tails. Tails offered him the emerald, but he refused. "Ill teach you now, so pay attention. " he said, putting the emerald in Tails gloves, soggy with blood and sweat. He shaped Tails hands as to cradle it, and tails couldn't help but notice how cold Shadows touch felt. "Ok. Now feel the emerald, here in your hands, and here in nothingspace. Press as hard as you can with the emerald, and invision where you wanna go. Do you feel that tingling sensation in the back of your hand?" Shadow asked, coaching him along. Tails nodded, slightly nervous. " That's good. Now, let it spread through your body. Do you feel it? Now, feel yourself dissipate, leaving your conscious. Now raise your hand raise slowly, and push that tingly feeling out of you." Shadow said, standing behind the kitsune. Tails breathed in deep, and did as he was told. The second his hand reached all the way up, he involuntarily shouted out. "CHAOS…C-CONTROL!!" he said shakily, and in a flash, there was nothing in nothingspace once more.

Knuckles snapped around, and was once again met with a fist. As Sonic loomed over him, Knuckles couldn't help but think he'd seen Sonics eyes glow like that, four years ago. This time he was ready, as he snapped up with an uppercut, catching sonic off guard. Sonic went skidding back, and stopped when he hit a wall. Sonic looked around coolly, for something to use as a weapon. He go a very long lamp, and tore off the shade. Knuckles stood up using the help of the bar of the front of a stove. He stared off in the direction sonic flew, only to see something metal flying towards him. Knuckles got tossed farther into his kitchen, bouncing off of the linoleum like a rubber ball. Knuckles landed on his knees after he regained control, and was only hit several more times. Knux finally grabbed the lamp, and tore it from Sonics gloved fingertips. Pushing it right back at Sonic, he caught him cleanly in the knee. Sonic went down, as Knux leaped up, kicking sonic in the left shoulder. Knuckles hand the lamp to Sonics back, as the blue blur lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly, Sonic pulled off one acrobatic move. He did a perfect back flip, and landed on the tip of the lamp, and twirled around, delivering a paralyzing kick to knuxs jaw. He went fling right into the sofa as Sonic grabbed the lamp and was once again reaching for Knuckles. Knux dodged one stab seconds before it hit, and Sonic put a bit hole in Knuckles favorite couch. Knux snarled and leapt right for Sonic.

Sonic snapped around, hitting Knux in the chest with the blunt end, and continued to do this, juggling knuckles in the air. Sonics eyes were burning with a white fire, as he laughed manically as knuckles got bounced around like a fucking rag doll. Finally, Knuckles knocked away the lamp and rolled over to Sonic, grabbing his leg, and in an amazing desperation move, jumped high into the air, turning Sonic around and throwing him right into the ground. Much to knuckles dismay, Sonic simply back flipped right back up. As with many of Sonics fight, a lethal stare down occurred. Neither of them dared move.

When wouldn't you know it, the door came flying right the fuck off of its hinges, and hit Sonic by surprise. Rouge the bat stood triumphantly in the basking light, smiling. "You rang?" she said arrogantly. Knuckles smiled as he let out a sigh. "You couldn't get here sooner?!" he declared, a satisfactory tone in his voice. Rouge walked over to knuckles helping him up.

The flash of a switchblade, the cry of a guardian, the betrayal of a sinister love.

It all happened in a flash. Rouge pulled a switchblade out, and injected its lethal dose of steel into the side of Knuckles neck. She smiled and cooed to the fainting guardian, as his consciousness was slipping. "Sorry honey, Sonic called. And you know how I love jewels. Being queen of the new world doesn't sound too shabby, sugar."

Knuckles made an unparalleled echo as he hit the hardwood of his own linoleum, in a pool of his own blood. Sonic stood up from the wreckage of the front door, clapping. "Oscar-worthy performance, my dear." He said, smiling deceptively at her work. Rogue flopped her hair back.

They emerged from the battle-scarred suburban home, hand in hand. And in their opinion, as King and Queen of the new world.

Da-da-da-da-daaaaaaa. The plot thickens, as Sonics intentions become more evil. Tails learns how to use chaos control, and Knuckles dies(?) seems eventful to me. I'm moving this weekend, so it will take longer to update then I would like. Until then, enjoy this piece o crap. And for all yall flamers out there, no this is not going to be a Sonic/Rouge romance in any way, its just Sonics evil and rouge is greedy. They are bound by desires for money and power, not by love. Nuff-said.


	4. Battlescarred

A/N: Oh, Man. Ohhh, Man. How long now? Hmmm...1 Year, 6 months. Think i might have lost track of time? Ok. I remember moving, and then i lost track of time...Ok. I'm going to be consistent this time. For serious.There is one benefit of bieng gone for a year and a half. My writing has gotten better. I hope.

A ghastly, chilled wind draped across the scarred battlefield, making the hollow holy ground that much more eerie. Trees, Rocks and other debris dotted the soil, strewn in a chaotic manner. Stone idols lay impaled through tree trunks, and on one in particular, an incarnate of insanity lay in a drunken stupor, laughing an hiccuping with a friend. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, and a pile of bottles, emptied of thier amber spirits laid in a slovenly pile at his feet. not fifteen feet away from him stood a cloaked figure, draping hood and smoth fabric spilling over its meager figure. Kunai, Chains, Smoke bombs and metal straps were twisted across the cape, making it gleam in the dim gray light. The two were making a deal of sorts, though the cloaked one was having to put his side in laymans terms, on account of Sonic's drunken stupor.

"Sho, allz yer' tellin' me, ish that i gots to gib you one night wif' Rogue, an' you can promish me Tails's head? Fer serious?" Sonic said, pausing every once in a while to lauugh like a buffoon. The Enigma nodded, and the dim flash of teeth in a grin could be seen through his dark, enveloping hood. "That is correct, if that is what you wish." The figure muttered in a low, gruff voice.

"Sho whuddya' waitin' fer'? An in invatation? Juss remember, imma' need dat Chee-os emm'rald. Sho brinng it back, er no deal!" Sonic said, trying his best to look serious. The cloaked figure turned to leave, but had a bit of hesitation. "Ok...But remember, Sonic the Hedgehog, i get her **alone**." Sonic gave the figure a puzzled look. "Hmmm? Oh! i getcha! Its ok, lovurrboi'! You'se gets her all to yerself." The figure nodded, before turning around and throwing one of the smoke bombs on the ground. A torrent of black smoke fizzled in a flash, and when it cleared he was gone. Sonic made a rude gesture towards the smoke, muttering something under his breath. "Ahh, flashy sunnofabi-" Sadly, he lost his balance and fell of the stone idol. Strongest creature on this planet, indeed.

...And to think, 14 days ago this had been The Mystic Ruins.

A series of yellow bolts of white hot energy dotted the walls behind Shadow. He stared wide eyed, slowly turning and looking at the piercing rays that almost shot through him. He turned back to Tails, terror still engraved on his face. "Ok...Lets try this again. Only this time, try not to make me into a Shadow-kabob." Tails laughed nervously, sweating profusely. he had been here two weeks, and while he had learned to materialize his energy, he really couldn't do anything else with it, he couln't even aim it. Shadow lorded over him while he crouched at his feet, much like Sensei and Pupil. It was Ironic, Shadow standing so tall when he was so...broken.

_14 days...14 days since the world went to hell_...

Ever since Sonic's rampage, things have began affecting everyone. With the chaos energy bieng used so frivolously, as well as the chaos emeralds bieng used without The Master Emerald to regulate them, the world has been lashing out at its inhabbitants. The mystic Ruins has been decked with Tornados, tearing the once holy ground into a scar on the landscape. The Green Hill Zone had been burned completely to a crisp by a chain of infernos. Amity park had been decked with flash floods. The World was not at peace, that was for sure. It made Tails job that much more important. In an insane coincedence, or maybe fate, it had been exactly 14 days since Shadow and Tails arrived back from Nothingspace.

_The night gave way to a crackle of energy, burning through the sky ike a supernova. Dimensions themselves parted as two figures dropped from the sky, down to the earth from thier short stay in nonexistance. The two were bleeding profusely, the crude Chaos Control shearing of parts of thier flesh, like a self-inflicted stigmata. A light drizzle fell from the clouds down to them, as if it was an apology by God. Tails fell down on his knees, nose in the dirt. he tried to be tough, to be a 'Grown-Up'. But it was hard. He needed a break but life isn't that convienient. Between bieng beaten by Sonic, leaving, staying at Amy's, bieng beaten half to death, finding an old friend shattered, and now this..._

_He couldn't help himself. Between the pure rain and the tainted blood came salted tears, welling and pouring over Tails Navy eyes. Shadow looked down to tails,a t first with a look of impatience and frustration, but his look softened when he saw what Tails was really doing. He was pouring his heart and soul into the soil. He put his hand on Tails shoulder, and he immediately stood up, embarresed to be seen like that in front of his friend. Tails tried to pull himself together. He looked up towards the sky, trying to survey the area. "Wh-Where are we?" He said, a hint of a whine deep down in his vocal cords. Shadow bent doown and ran his fingers through the earth, which turned out to be burning sierra sand, and let it run through his hands like an hourglass. "Im thinking its Wild Canyon..." Shadow said in a low, pained voice.."Which is good, because i know an abandoned little hovel we can rest at.Its owners won't be coming back, God rest thier souls."_

_Tails nodded and they started walking north. It hadn't been long before curosity got the best of him, and he had to ask. "Who'se abandoned house is it, Shadow?" Shadow had a bit of an odd laugh, and muttered something under his breath, and kept walking. Tails stopped, and it took him a little bit to register what he said. He immediately felt a pang of remorse and chased after Shadow, following at his heels._

_"Do you remember Team Chaotix?"_

"So...do you still...y'know...love him?"

"I...never loved him...It was kind of my first crush...In a long line of crushes...One was special though..."

"Which one, Ames?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Cream..."

The two girls were walking down the foggy, depressing streets of Station Square. Most people stayed in their homes, scared to leave because of the impending disaster. T.V's littered the windows, each with a different Reporter reporting a new distaster, and a bunch of religious nuts stood chanting 'Apocalypse Now!'

They didn't let it bother them. they had thier own jobs to do, and Amy was a strong Girl. Cream had grown up since The group had been together last. She was eighteen, and it showed. Amy was 22, but they still remained friends, despite Amy now bieng a responsible adult.

"So...Why are you posting up more posters? You've done it before, it didn't work Ames."

"Cream...Theres something i didn't tell you. I saw Tails, a couple of weeks ago..."

A horrid silence followed, the kind of silence that ate at your brain with eaxch non-passing second...

Cream lowered her head. "Why...didn't you tell me, Ames?" She asked, the rest of the world freezing in time, life qwas quite literally passing them by.

"I remeber...way back when, When Tails and Sonic didn't come home after the Race. You didn't think anyone heard you crying upstairs in your room? Wishing you could have told him?"

Cream began to choke of the tears welling up. She never wanted to relive that horrid time, she had tried all she could to put it out of her mind. But no matter how many Boyfriends she had, no matter how many flings, they all had the face of Tails when she closed her eyes. It was infuriating, she was a strong woman now, and yet some 15 year-old kid had her crying like a baby.

Tch. Thats love, or what she knew of it.

"Y-Yeah..."

"...I kinda felt the same way too. And i bet you felt just as weak..."

"About Sonic?"

"No..."

"Oh..." Cream said, not wantin to push it any farther. She felt like she wanted to get out of here, like crying here would like homocide.

"I didn't want to put that kind of burden on you when he leaves...again..."

"You're wrong..."

"What?" Amy said, maybe not wanting to hear her.

"I said you're wrong! If you ever, ever, ever find him again, and not tell me, I'll...I'll...I'll Never Speak to you again! Y-You hear me!" Cream said, all the tears welling in her throat bubbling out and pouring over, until she just snapped. She had to run away, and leave Amy standing there, feeling horrible.

_Damn it, Sonic...If you knew the pain you'd caused..._

A leather covered Vixen stood on the buildings, watching the emotions flare below. A Half smile filled with fangs plastered on her face.

"Amy, Amy Amy...Sonic will be pretty happy with you as his possesion...and i'm pretty sure you'll learn to love him in time.."

"The house looks like a battlefield..." Tails said in amazement. Yellow energy spears liked the walls, burn marks and impaled walls covered the once peaceful shack. The sensei and disciple were sitting, reviewing the day. The dead of night around them was suffocating, almost ensnaring. Shadow grunted in response, tired from training the inquisitive young fox. "Shadow...are you ok?"

Shadows ears perked up. Tails repeated himself. "Shadow...Are you ok?". Shadows eyes became twitchy, and scoured the broken home. Tails again had to repeat himself. "Sha-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shadow seethed. Tails immediately drew back, Shadow was rarely this hostile towards him. Shadow stood up, hobblng on his one good leg. "Tails, get up. We have company." Tails' eyes widened. "Who...is it?"

The roof cracked open, splintering wood and concrete rained down on them. in a flash, A cloaked figure landed on Shadows head, crouching down. A Blazing Green stare pinpointed Tails. There was a slight pause, where the world stood still. Then, in a flash, the figure pushed off Shadow, Kunai drawn in its left hand, Rocketing towards Tails. Three seconds before the cold steel of the kunai was driven into his thraot, Tails nervously sputtered out a "C-Chaos Control!"

In a flash of green energy, Tails appeared next to Shadow, helping him up. The cloaked figure stood up, enigmatically. "Who the hell are you!" Tails screeched at the intruder. "Sonic Sent me." Was all the intruder muttered, before going for another strike. Tails had no choice but to push his broken friend out of the way, landing him roughly on the floor. The cloaked figure swung his kunai rpeatedly, Tails barely sidestepping it every time. The cloaked figure caught Tails with the back of the kunai, digging the steel into Tails cheek. Tails backed off, rubbing his cheek. He jumped into the air, scraping the roof. His fist came down, and the intruder easily stepped to the side, and swung the kunai, catching him in the ribcage. Tails barely had time to dodge another strike.

Tails and the cloaked intruder were on the opposite sides of the room. Blood slung itself in a rimson spray on the ground, making Tails wince. "So who the fuck are you?"

The cloaked man laughed very lowly, muttering almost. In a flash, He threw down a flash grenade, trying to take advantage of an opening in Tails' defense.

Unfortunately, Tails saw the attaxck coming. He went down in a sweeping kick, tripping up the intruder. He flipped a Kunai off the intruders belt. Tails' tackled the intruder, trying to drive it into The intruders throat.

The intruder laughed, and blocked Tails' drive with one hand. He was apparently very skilled in battle. His flipped out another Kunai and with his free hand drove it into Tails' Shoulder. There was a horrid scream as Tails' felt the wide metal sink into his mucles, scraping the bone. Tails instantly retreated to the other side of the room. The cloaked figure stood up, Laughing at Tails' inexperience. But Tails was not the only one in the room. Shadow snapped up behind the figure, trying to drive a punch into the Intruders head, but the Intruder heard him and tried to sidestep him. The Result? The intruders cloak fell in a messy black pile, ripped from former battles.

Shadows eyes were nearly popping out of his cranium. His brain tried to make him speak, but no words came out.

"E...Espio!"

Espio nodded sullenly. He hadn't wish on bieng found out, It only made this harder. He once called Shadow a friend, a close one at that. But he had his reasonns and he must be strong. Espio laughed a little under his breath, slowly but surely laughing harder and harder. His laughter roared, as Tails and Shadow stood too shocked to move. Espio suddenly lashed out, throwing a fist at Shadow. It collided with collosal force, making Shadow stagger back. He swung another, and then another, each punch rattling Shadow to his bones. Espio's attention suddenly turned to Tails, as Shadow fell backwards, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"I remember you..." Tails said, still glaring daggers at the Chameleon. "You're that stupid Ninja from Eggman's ship, right?" Espio nodded, flipping out and twirling another Kunai."My, personal attacks? I consider myself to be quite intelligent, Fox Boy."

Tails seethed, Hate dripping from his voice."I'll show **you **who's a Boy!" He rushed forward, Fists ready. Espio flipped up and drove his foot downwards, meeting Tails in the face. Tails flipped back and hit a wall, And barely sidestepped a punch from Espio. Tails ran back to the oipposite side of the room, blood slowly dripping from his forehead.

"Damnit..." Tails muttered, as Espio rushed at him. Tails did a sliding kick and caught Espio in the chest, pushing him back a little. Tails snapped up and fired three punches, each punishing blow cracking against Espio's skull.

The two backed against the opposite sides of the room, again. Shadow tried to get a sneak attack, by jumping Espio. Espio saw the attack coming, easily. He gabbed Shadows fist and pulled Shadow in front of him. He pulled his kunai and put it to Shadows throat.

"Espio...What have you...What have you become?" Shadow choked out, feeling the edge of his throat.

"Heh...Your Executioner." Espio said, and in a flash he pulled the kunai back, slicing deep into Shadow's Throat. Shadow stood lifelessly, dangling like a soulless mannequinn. His blood flowed on the floor, in a torrent of crimson. Shadow fell, his pupils dialating and his voice cracking.

Tails stood, voice robbed by tragedy.his face was drained of blood, and his knees gave out on him.

"Sh-Shadow..."

Espio couldn't help but let out an uproarisly sick laughter.

"_Shadow!"_

A/N:So this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but at least its something. expect an update very soon, because i have the rest of the scene planned out. So everythings coming together to make a post-apocalyptic world. So see you in a little bit, readers.


End file.
